2 Desember
by Galang
Summary: Drable. happy birthday honey


2 desember.

Drable

disclamer:Masashi Kishimoto

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruangan ini sangat terang, pandanganku menuju kearah lemari, kutatap lekat-lekat tiap ukiran yang tercetak pada sisi-sisinya. Menunggu hal yang tidak pasti itu... sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi bagian diriku mencoba tetap menunggu.

Rumah ini, bagaikan saksi bisu, ruang tamu tempat dimana aku dan dia menceritakan kejadian yang kami alami. Itu dulu, sekarang sudah tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Semuanya seakan kembali seperti dulu lagi, sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari hal ini? tak ada sama sekali, aku hanya orang bodoh yang gemar berdiam diri.

Ku lirik empat digit angka yang tertera dilayar ponselku, 10:38. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika menyadari hal yang kutunggu tak lama lagi.

'Dengan ini aku masih punya sedikit harapan'.

Dengan sisa pulsa ini, kuharap semua yang ingin kusampaikan padanya dapat ia dengar jelas. Aku sangat berharap dia bisa mengangkat telfonku saat itu, hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Dalam diam seperti ini membuat pikiranku melayang-layang, aku menjadi ingat kenangan-kenangan kami yang dulu. Disatu sisi aku tersenyum jika itu bisa terulang lagi, tapi aku sadar sepunuhnya, waktu akan terus berjalan.

 _Teringat saat aku pertama kali tau dia, pertama kali aku menyarankan hal konyol untuk seseorang, karena pada saat itu aku sangat kesepian, dan sangat butuh sebuah candaan. Saat itu dia membuat status disalah satu media sosial, "Jaringan disini tak bagus sama sekali" Begitu mungkin yang ia buat, dan pada saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat status yang ia kirim, entah aku tak tahu bagaimana kalanya kami berteman di media sosial itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menanggapi status yang kurasa mainstream. Aku beri komentar dan mengetik kalimat:_ _"Coba panjat pohon saja"._ _Aku terkikik geli mengingat hal itu, tanpa sadar dia membalas komentarku, dan disitu aku sadar, dia adalah Hinata, yah Hinata, bekas tetanggaku dulu._

 _Kusadari waktu mempertemukan kami berdua, kusadari waktu membuat kami mengerti keadaan masing-masing, dan kusadari juga waktu membuat kami mengeluarkan air mata._

Aku membaringkan tubuh ini dikasur ranjangku, dengan menatap langit-langit kamar ini, membuat sedikit memori yang telah dilalui tercetak jelas dalam kepalaku, bagaikan sebuah film lawas yang diputar.

 _Waktu itu ia datang bersama adiknya Hanabi, dia ingin bertemu denganku, entah kenapa, saat itu ia membuat kesalahan yang harusnya tak menjadi pemicu amarahku. Aku mendapati fotonya bersama mantannya dulu, didalam foto itu ia dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria berambut coklat, dan Mereka masih mengenakkan seragam sekolah. Aku sadar sepenuhnya jika itu adalah masa lalu, aku sadar jika pria itu adalah mantannya, tapi entah dari mana. Tapi didalam hatiku terasa panas! aku tak bisa menerimanya, hatiku terlalu sakit melihat itu._

 _"Aku minta maaf"._

 _Permintaan maaf itu sebenarnya tak perlu ia ucapkan, karena kami berdua memang punya masa lalu, dan akulah yang paling parah menyakitinya._

Tanpa terasa aku sudah memejamkan mataku, berpikir dengan ini, aku bisa melihat jelas kepingan-kepingan memori tersebut. Sedikit terukir senyum tipis diwajahku, aku memang kadang suka melakukan hal bodoh ini, mengingat kenangan masa lalu, dan setelah itu tanpa sadar aku berbicara, ataupun tersenyum.

 _"Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini... a-aku sudah tak mampu hidup seperti ini... hiks"._

 _"Ja-jangan me-menangis Naruto-kun... hiks, jangan pergi"._

 _terdengar kalimat itu seakan menjadi pukulan telak untukku, dia menangis, seolah kesedihanku meresap pada dirinya, aku tertegun melihatnya yang menangis kala itu, dia menangisiku._

Kubuka kembali mata ini, perasaanku sangat sedih kala mengingat dia menangis. Aku bergumam, "Apa alasanmu sampai mengeluarkan air mata Hinata?". Memang ku tahu dia mempunyai hati yang lembut, kutahu dia peduli terhadap diriku.

Kucoba lagi ingatan yang sudah terkubur lama dikepalaku, mencoba sepuasnya melihat putaran-putaran kilasan itu.

 _"Aku sangat senang kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, dengan begitu, impian kita akan terwujud kan? apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Aku ingin digaji pertamamu, kau memberikan aku hadiah, apapun itu"._

 _"Tenang saja, semuanya pasti akan kukabulkan, asal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia"._

Hatiku tercubit, aku layaknya orang yang tak tahu terima kasih, aku membuat janji, menanam keyakinan pada dirinya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak memberikannya hadiah kala itu, kusadari waktu itu aku lupa, lupa karena mataku dibutakan oleh uang.

Kucoba bangun dari tidurku, tanpa sadar aku mencium bau badanku sendiri, entah kenapa hari ini aku tak mandi. Ahahahhaa mungkin hal ini sudah kebiasaan bagiku.

 _"Kau berubah Naruto-kun, kau berubah! setelah kerja, waktumu sudah tak ada buatku, kau melupakanku"._

Dia tak tahu tiap malam aku menahan tangis, perasaan rindu yang sangat menyiksaku, Aku tahu sudah mengabaikannya kala itu, tapi sedikitpun aku tak pernah melupakannya. Saat itu ponsel butut itu rusak, tak bisa mengisi daya. Mau tak mau aku selalu sesuaikan waktu untuk menumpang mengisi daya baterei Ponsel ini, tapi semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Setiap teman yang mau ku minta tolong, mereka selalu punya alasan yang tepat untuk tidak menolongku, adapun yang menolong, tapi dia tak selalu berada dirumahnya. Jadinya aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Hinata.

 _"Aku menyukai pria lain, maaf, aku tahu ini salah, tapi ini semua bukan kehendakku, aku hanya manusia biasa, aku kesepian, kau sibuk dengan duniamu"._

 _"A-pa? jangan menganggap ini gampang Hinata, kau pikir dengan mudahnya aku bisa melupakan semua, ayolah sekali lagi, maafkan aku, kembali padaku"._

 _"Aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, aku tahu ini tak gampang, tapi aku juga mau hidup sendiri, maaf, dan aku berjanji, aku pasti akan kembali padamu"._

Yang kutakutkan saat itupun terjadi, dia bukan milikku lagi, dia menyuruhku menunggunya, dia beralasan untuk sendiri dulu. Alasan itu semakin membuatku berpikir yang lain-lain. ku sesali diriku ini, tiap malam aku menangis diam, tiap hari kucoba mengendalikan diriku, tiap saat kucoba meyakinkan diriku.semuanya tak bisa, dia sudah melekat pada hidupku, aku belum bisa menerima semua ini. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tak menganggunya, perasaan malu pun tumbuh, aku bagaikan Antagonis yang berusaha, merayu untuk melupakan perasaanya pada orang itu. Tanpa peduli perasaan orang yang menyukainya, disaat itu aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat kejam, aku egois.

Tiap hari aku berbicara sendiri, kadang dalam hati, kadang saat aku sendiri.

 _"Kembali... "._

Teman-teman menertawakan keterpurukanku, Dunia seakan meludahiku, aku tak pernah se-menyedihkan ini. Kadang aku duduk dikursi tempat kenangan kami, entah dengan bodohnya aku malah menangis seperti bocah. Bajuku basah diguyur hujan, kepalaku pusing, mataku perih karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air pada waktu itu.Yang terlintas dalam benakku, kenapa? kenapa aku ketempat ini? tempat ini mempunyai kenangan akan diriku bersamanya, ini akan membuatku lebih sakit. Entahlah... aku hanya mau menumpahkan semua sakit ini.

 _"Kembali... "._

Kata-kata yang selalu aku ucapkan pada waktu itu, berdoa dengan sepenuh hati agar dia kembali padaku. Dan akhirnya Hinata kembali lagi padaku, tapi...

dia tak seperti dulu lagi, banyak yang berubah. Dan kutahu dia masih sering bertemu dengan lelaki itu, tapi aku tak mau membahasnya, itu seakan membuatku terasa seperti _Loser,_ Jadi kubiarkan itu, berpura-pura semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk merebut hatinya, tapi terpatri rasa bersalah disanubariku, apa aku jahat? hanya memikirkan perasaanku? tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan mereka berdua. Aku layaknya perebut, seperti orang _Barbar_ yang tak mempunyai hati. Mungkin mereka baru membangun jalinan kasih, tapi dengan tak tahu diri aku datang merusaknya.

"Aku malu... tuhan, seandainya aku bisa ikhlas dengan ini semua, aku tak akan merasakan ini lagi, sebenarnya selama ini aku hanya mau membuat dia mengingat diriku. Tapi kusadari, aku berdosa merusak mereka, maafkan egoisku ini. Tuhan aku hanya ingin bersamanya, walaupun banyak cobaan yang berat kau berikan padaku, aku pasti menerimanya asal dia bersamaku".

Cobaan pun datang, aku membuat pinjaman palsu ditempat kerjaku, semakin hari aku selalu membuat itu. Semuanya menjadi tombak yang sewaktu-waktu akan menghujamku. Aku kalut saat itu, aku takut. Tapi yang kusyukuri, dia mau menemaniku.

"Terima kasih... "

Ku coba mendengarkan sebuah rekaman yang kubuat dulu, rekaman itu untuk merebut hatinya, miris sekali lagi, seakan aku merasa ditertawakan kehidupan ini. Aku tak peduli jika memang aku disebut sebagai perusak, itu sudah kusadari, aku yang tahu akan hal itu! aku yang lebih tahu!.

Awalnya kudengar suara cempreng gadis saat memutar rekaman itu, dan diikuti dentingan Piano mengalun lembut. dan kemudian suara lembut wanita bernyanyi melengkapinya dan disusul sebuah kalimat:

 _"Dibola mataku... tercermin raut wajahmu"_

Selalu ku ingat senyuman itu, senyumannya tak seperti pada umumnya, saat senyum, dia seakan memberi sebuah cahaya didalam hidupku ini.

 _"Jika kau sadari... kau tertawa menyukai saat-saat itu"._

Saat bertemu aku bertingkah lucu, dia pun tertawa, aku sengaja melakukan hal bodoh agar dia selalu mengenang saat-saat kami bertemu.

 _"Apakah kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? "._

Disebuah aktivitas ramai aku menepuk pundaknya, dan dia menengokkan kepalanya kearahku, memberikan senyumannya.

 _"Bersama, kita menghabiskan waktu yang berharga"._

Awal bertemu saling menukarkan video, aku menghitung berapa banyak pertemuan kami, tapi hari demi hari perasaan ingin bertemu selalu ada, sehingga tanpa sadar kita sudah membuang-buang waktu berharga kita demi Kerinduan masing-masing.

 _"Disaat sendiri yang kelam, kau menemani di sampingku"._

Aku yang kehilangan seorang ibu, tanpa sadar kau sudah menggantikan sosoknya dengan label 'selalu ada untukmu' dan itu membuatku senang.

 _"Ketika bertemu denganmu, aku bertemu dengan diriku yang baru"._

Dulu sekali, aku sangat malu melakukan pekerjaan karena gengsi, tapi saat ada dia, aku seakan melakukannya dengan sebagai kebiasaan. dan saat itu aku tahu, bahwa aku punya sisi yang lain.

 _"Mengapung bagaikan awan yang menggantikan zaman"._

Saat itu aku menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati, sampai aku tak mempedulikan waktu yang terus bergulir, disini kita masih menggunakan ponsel jadul kita. karena kita sudah terbiasa.

" _Perasaan penting yang terhubung"._

Ketika aku melakukan hal yang tak baik, entah kenapa dia bisa tau, biasanya dia bilang ' _perasaanku tak enak'._ dan saat itu aku tahu, itu sangat penting buat kita.

 _"Kegelisahan yang gelap ini terselimuti oleh cahaya"._

Kadang aku berpikir kau sedang bersama pria lain, tapi disatu sisi kepercayaanku membantahnya saat kau menjelaskan semua padaku.

 _"Sedikit demi sedikit sekarang aku mulai bersinar"._

Disetiap waktu aku pun mulai berubah dengan banyaknya hal yang kuketahui dibalik dunia ini, dan itu berkat dirinya yang pernah menebuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

 _"Aku diselimuti oleh kelembutan 4 tahun ini"._

Sekarang semuanya membuktikan bahwa ini betul-betul berharga bagiku, dan aku sudah tahu sejak awal, kenapa aku bisa begini, kenapa semuanya hanya dengan 'baik-baik saja' aku merasa tak perlu khawatir.

Dia punya kesibukan, dan aku punya keterpurukkan, kami tak bisa saling membahu dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku tak minta perhatianmu, aku tak minta kesetiaanmu.

Aku hanya minta hatimu...

Tak terasa air mata mengalir ketika aku dibawa pada ingatan itu, rasaya sesak jika aku mau melupakannya. Seperti ada yang tanya padaku...

Apakah kau kuat?.

ku jawab "Ya aku kuat".

Tapi kenapa kau selalu menangis?.

Kenapa?.

"... aku tak tahu".

Pengecut!.

Seketika aku sadar... aku tersadar dari segala pikiranku, ku hapus air mata ini, mengalihkan segala perasaanku dengan kata-kata 'Tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja'.

Kulihat jam menunjukan 12.01.

sekarang tepat 02 desember, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi, yah ini hari ulang tahunnya.

dengan tidak sabaran aku coba menelfonnya, bermaksud menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan hal itu.

jantungku berdebar ketika mendengar nada sambungnya, dalam hati berdoa 'semoga dia mengangkatnya'.

 _Tuut_

Aku semakin berdegup saat mendengar nada itu.

 _Tuut._

Diriku semakin merasa jika ini adalah akhirku.

"Halo". terdengar suara lembutnya dari seberang sana, membuatku mengembangkan senyuman.

"Halo Hinata... " balasku, aku berpikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan.

"Iya Naruto-kun? ada apa telfon malam-malam begini" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Ku tarik nafas pelan-pelan, seakan itu bagaikan kekuatanku, yah kekuatanku untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun... aku tahu mungkin ini terlambat, dan aku tahu sekarang hubungan kita sedang tidak baik, aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk pencitraan atau sebagainya, hanya saja karena... Aku ingat, yah aku ingat tanggal ini, dan aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku selama ini, entah banyak kejadian yang sudah kita alami bersama, banyak masa-masa yang sudah kita jalani bersama. Disini sekarang, aku tulus mengucapkan ini, aku minta maaf jika tak memberimu apa-apa, di hari ulang tahunmu ini aku hanya berdoa dan berharap kau selalu sehat, tak lupa juga mendoakanmu agar berbahagia..." kupotong kalimatku, sejenak aku terdiam, menahan suaraku yang mulai bergetar, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata sudah jatuh.

"Dan dihari spesial ini, aku ingin mengatakan, kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah hidupku, kau segala-galanya bagiku, sampai aku lupa dengan rasa maluku. Empat tahun menjalani hubungan ini, aku dikembalikan saat masih mempunyai seorang ibu, aku bersyukur akan hal itu, kau bahkan bisa menjadi sosok seorang Ibu bagiku, aku kagum, aku... " tak terasa pulsa-ku telah habis, dan itu memutuskan sambungan telfon kami. sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa sepenuhnya mengatakan padanya.

Air mata yang mengalir dipipi ini semakin terasa, tanganku bergetar dan masih setia memegang ponsel yang menempel pada daun telingaku, tak ada suara lagi, hanya ada sambungan yang terputus.

dengan yakin, aku menggumamkan sebua kalimat sambil berbisik, dan masih juga menempelkan ponsel tersebut ditelinga, berharap, berharap dia bisa mendengarnya, walaupun ini mustahil.

 _"Apapun yang kau lakukan... Aku akan setia untuk mencintaimu Hinata"._

Sedetik kemudian, aku langsung berjongkok dan menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding, dengan wajah yang terbenam pada lengan.

Dengan bodohnya aku terisak, aku menangis dalam diam, sungguh aku seakan merasa sesuatu yang berat kini bertengger dipundakku, beban yang tak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Asal kau tahu, semua ini kulakukan demi dirimu seorang, tak ada kata-kata yang ingin aku lewatkan jika itu menyangkut dirimu.

 _Teringat wajah yang cantik itu, yang datang disetiap hariku._

 _Aku teringat senyumnya, yang bangkitkan semangatku._

 _Tentang bagaimana kumenyayanginya._

 _Ku sayang dia... Ku cinta dia..._

 _Oh dia sangat berarti bagiku..._

 _jika diberi kesempatan, aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaganya, sampai dia bahagia._

 _Oh tuhan jaga dia..._

 **End**

 _ **Jum'at-02-Desember-2017.**_


End file.
